Dance Because You Love Me
by kagomereincarnated
Summary: Kagome is a dancer, with dreams of being a professional ballerina. But to do so she's got to team up with someone she hates...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AU.InuYasha.Kagome.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Summary: **A dance major at Juilliard, Higurashi Kagome has been assigned as a dancer for a famous singer. She has to ace this course to be eligible for auditioning in the American Guild of Dance. Little does she know that the singer she has been assigned to is not one she particularly likes, and not only because of his style of music...

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm FINALLY uploading this story! I've been putting it off for so long! Anyway, this is an AU fic, obviously, so there's a possibility of OOCness in it, but I'll try to limit that. And I'll try to update as often as possible, but please forgive me if I'm slow. O.o And don'tworry about the shortness of this chapter; after all, it IS only the introduction.Hope you likes it though! And please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It gives me incentive to work harder! XD

**Disclaimer: **Most unfortunately, I own none of the InuYasha characters in this story. They all belong to the infamous (and very rightly so) Takahashi Rumiko. However, all non-famous and non-Japanese characters belong to MOI. So no touchy. XD On with the story!

**Prologue**

Nineteen-year-old Higurashi Kagome swept her long, jet black hair into a chopstick twist before descending down the long flight of stairs from her dormitory in Juilliard. The moment she reached the main lobby, she broke into a run toward the Administration Building, not even taking notice of the annoying thumps her back pack made because of her movement. She was due for her Student-Administration Meeting in less than three minutes. Her professors would be extremely displeased if she were to be tardy to the meeting that could judge the direction of her professional career.

Kagome was a dancer. Since the tender age of four, she had attended ballet and jazz lessons at the local dance studio. By the time she hit fourteen, she had already started as an assistant teacher at the studio, looked upon by the little ones as an older sister and role model. Her impact on children had been an asset to her during her earlier learning years. It had given her some of the drive and inspiration she needed to become a better dancer. At fifteen she left the studio and moved to a bigger school, the High School of Performing and Visual Arts in Los Angeles, California. When she graduated high school, she acquired a scholarship in dance to the biggest performing arts school in the country, Juilliard. It was here that she knew her dreams to become a professional dancer would be realized.

The young girl knocked on the door of the meeting room just as her wristwatch struck nine o' clock. She had made it in the nick of time. She let out a sigh of relief as she tried to straighten out her hair and her clothes, which had gotten very tussled in the run to the building. Soft footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, and before Kagome was ready, the mahogany wood opened, revealing the solemn face of her dance instructor. Kagome quickly took her hand out of her hair, letting it tumble in a heap around her shoulders. She gave her instructor a sheepish smile as she was led inside.

"Higurashi Kagome," the schoolmaster, Professor Takashi, greeted her with a warm smile and an extended hand. Kagome returned both the smile and the handshake, and took her place in the chair across a bench of jurors and school professors. "Well," Professor Takashi continued when everyone had settled in, "I believe we are here this morning to discuss Miss Higurashi's desire to audition for the American Guild of Dance."

"Yes." A middle-aged woman Kagome did not know the name of carefully removed her wire-rimmed glasses and wiped the lenses on a handkerchief. "You are aware, Miss Higurashi, that a woman of your age and..._lack_," she laid a deliberate emphasis on the word, "of experience is rarely accepted into the Guild?"

Kagome shifted in her seat nervously. "Well, I suppose so, but I should still like to try."

"Why?" the woman countered.

"Because being a professional ballerina is my dream," Kagome replied earnestly. "It has been since I was six years old."

"A dream takes a long time to be realized, dear," another professor chipped in. "Perhaps it is wisest for you to choose a different path toward your dream."

"I agree," said yet another. "You have no experience, and you are much younger than what the Guild normally accepts.

"Surely you are aware that this Guild is one of the most prestigious dance organizations to have ever hit the planet," another juror said. "Do you really think that getting into it will be easy?"

"No." Kagome argued. "But I can do this!" She was beginning to get frustrated. Was discouragement the only thing that was in store for her in this meeting? "I know it's unusual, but exceptions can always be made if someone has proven themselves."

The middle-aged woman opened her mouth again, but Professor Takashi laid a hand on her arm. "Let the girl speak," he said quietly.

Kagome gave him a grateful nod before turning to look at the rest of the audience. "I have been training in dance for fifteen years. I have taught others what I know, and have worked my tail to the bone to hone my talent. I have performed many times, in studio recitals, local dance competitions, and even professional ballets. I have the trophies and plaques to prove I was at those competitions, and the bill of the cast to prove that I was in the ballets."

"Your parts in those ballets were bit parts, hardly worth mentioning. Your recitals were not focused on you, and they were in front of a small crowd," the middle-aged woman told her harshly. "If that is what you consider a resume worth examination, then you are in for a large disappointment."

"I think," a voice from the back of the room stopped Kagome's heated reply. It was her dance instructor, Señora Gonzalez, who had somehow stayed in the back without anyone's notice. "That instead of discouraging Kagome right here and now, you should give her a chance to _prove herself_. After all, we are considered to be one of the top schools for musical study in the world. Should we not be diplomatic about this girl's wishes?"

Professor Takashi clapped his hands softly three times. "My sentiments exactly," he boomed in a jovial voice. "Miss Higurashi," he began, turning to her with an understanding expression. "I know how badly you wish to be at those auditions. And, I think, that by the end of your assignment, every person in this room will agree that you deserve the chance."

Several of the jurors scoffed at that, but Kagome pointedly ignored them. "Assignment?" she echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Miss Higurashi, that my colleagues have a point about your lack of experience." Kagome was about to protest, but the schoolmaster held up his hand to silence her. "Do not take it offensively, but as a chance to improve yourself once again. It is true that you have had many opportunities to perform in front of people, and you are quite experienced for a woman of your age. However, you have no idea what it is like to perform with a professional crew, in front of thousands of people. You have never experienced tours, or the many late-night shows. You are very _raw_, Kagome, and to be frank, unless you gain that experience, your chances as a professional dancer with the American Guild are very small."

Kagome leaned back in her chair, exhausted. "So what are you saying?" she asked wearily. "Do you just want me to give up?"

Professor Takashi shook his head vigorously. "Of course not! Doing so would be a waste and an insult to your talent. What I want is for you to _gain that experience_."

The girl was surprised at the emphasis in his voice, and quite confused too. She blinked up at him for a moment before replying. "How am I going to do that?" she asked.

The professor smiled. "I know someone who owes me a favor. He will give you the experience you need. And if you accept, Kagome, just think how good this will look on your resume."

Kagome sighed and smiled lightly at him. "If you think it will be good for me…"

"I know it will be good for you," he interrupted. "I will call for you this afternoon after I have arranged everything. You may go."

With a small nod, Kagome stood up and quietly exited the room.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Assignment

Hello again! I'm updating earlier than I expected to...why? because I'm HAPPY TODAY! I JUST GOT THE 6th HARRY POTTER BOOK! XD YAYAYAYAY! ahem all right...first of all thanks to the two people who reviewed the last chapter. seriously everyone...reviews? please please please? i'd really really appreciate them. gives best puppy dog face

anyway...here is another chapter for you! much longer than the prologue...thankfully. :P and to answer a reviewer's question: yeah, I'm still working on the story, though it may take me a while to finish it. but I'll keep working and uploading, as long as you all keep reviewing. XD and the pairing in this story is Kagome and InuYasha...because I would never pair them with anyone else.

all right, I'll have to make this quick, because I've got to work on my other InuYasha fic...which I am completely rewriting. so if you've read Angel in Disguise, and were as unhappy with the first chap as I am, I'm REALLY sorry, but I'm doing major revisions, since I got a happy-plot-bunny epiphany the other night for that story. XD so read on people! and hope you like! and please don't forget to review:)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did own him...and all who are affiliated with him...but unfortunately, not all wishes come true. :sobs:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - A New Assignment**

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh as she entered her dormitory and locked the door behind her. "I need a long, hot bubble bath," she whined, throwing her back pack onto the bed. "That was absolutely the _worst_ Student-Administration meeting of my life."

Frustrations and disappointments had brought the poor girl to near tears. Did they not see her potential? Why was it that before she had even had a chance to explain herself, half of that jury rejected her on the spot? "That was clearly_ not_ scholastic diplomacy," she mumbled angrily. She plugged the drain and turned on the water, letting the steamy mist relax her mind as she stripped down to her unmentionables. Then she took the bottle of jasmine-scented bubble bath out of the bathroom cupboard and proceeded to pour a large amount into the tub. _This is just what I need, _she thought. She pulled off her Victoria's Secret bra and underwear and slowly stepped into the tub. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she settled in, letting the sweet-smelling water and warmth surround her body and soothe every frustrated muscle.

_Next time I have a day like this,_ she thought miserably,_ it won't go away with just a bubble bath. I'll need to spend hundreds of dollars for a weekend spa at the Marriot. _Smiling lightly, she reached out and turned on the radio to her favorite slow music station. Enya's soft crooning voice soon filled the bathroom, mingling with the scents of jasmine. Kagome sighed again, more relaxed this time, and leaned her head back onto the tub's edge. She slowly splashed water around her, raking her arms back and forth. Her eyes glazed over distractedly as the tranquility of the moment touched her core. Soon, her head drooped, and her lids closed, noting that she had fallen into a much-needed sleep.

An unwelcome ringing sounded shrilly in the girl's ears, and Kagome jerked awake from her midday nap. _What the hell?_ It took a moment for her to grasp her surroundings, during which she lay still, blinking and staring up at the ceiling. After five more rings, she heard silence. _Finally,_ Kagome thought, sighing. _They've quit bothering me._ Not ten seconds later, the phone rang again. "Crap!" she yelled, suddenly remembering who might be calling. "That could be Professor Takashi!" Frantically, she leapt out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She ran to her bedroom as quickly as she could, dripping water everywhere.

"Hello?" she cried breathlessly, speaking as soon as she got the phone to her ears.

"Kagome?" Professor Takashi's jolly voice was music to her ears. She would finally get to know what the verdict was on her assignment

"Yes, sir, it's me." Sighing with relief, the girl sat on her bed and swung her legs impatiently.

"Ahh, good," the professor continued. "As I promised, I have spoken with my friend and made arrangements for your assignment. If you aren't doing anything, I should like to discuss the details with you in person. Can you be at my office in fifteen minutes?"

Kagome grinned widely. "Most definitely, professor," she assured him. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes on the dot." Then she hung up the phone, and squealed with glee, joyfully kicking her bare legs in the air. _Maybe now I'll actually see my dreams come true, _she thought. Then, her expectations high, she quickly dried herself off and proceeded to change into one of her business suits.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Kagome knocked on the professor's door, her mind reeling with thoughts of what her assignment could be. The door was opened by Takashi's secretary, and with a kind smile she led the girl inside. Professor Takashi stood as Kagome appeared before him. He smiled lightly at her and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Well then," he started, clasping his hands together and grinning widely. "I'm sure you have some very high expectations of this assignment of yours, and I can assure you that everyone of those expectations will be met. Now, as I told you, my friend has agreed to take you on as an extra dancer during his national tour."

At those words, Kagome's heart immediately skipped a beat. _National tour?_ _Oh my God..._ She kept her thoughts to herself however, and merely nodded to show the professor that she had understood.

The professor continued, "During this tour you are to learn all the different dances he requests you to learn, and you are to perform those dances with the rest of the crew during each show. I have given him instructions to watch your progress carefully, and to take note of them. He will be reporting to me of your progress and whether you pass or fail."

At this, Kagome gave a short cough. "Pass or fail, Professor?" she asked, wondering how some strange pro dancer's grade would affect her opportunity to audition for the Guild.

"Of course. Remember, Kagome, you are on this assignment to further your experience as a professional dancer. If you do not perform to the standards given, then it is obvious that you will not be able to meet Guild standards. Therefore, I strongly suggest you do your best, no matter how hard it may be."

Kagome nodded. "All right. So how long will I be on this assignment?"

"Approximately six weeks, assuming that none of the shows will be postponed or canceled. If they are you might be on the tour longer." Professor Takashi reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small envelope. "Now, I have already made your flight arrangements. You will be leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning at promptly nine-thirty. You are to ride on the Continental, Business Class, seat 20B. The rest of the flight details are in this envelope, including the meal information and such. Houshi Miroku, the manager, will be picking you up at the airport. You will be staying at the Hampton during your stay in Chicago. Where you will be staying after that is up to the rest of the crew. So did you get all that?"

Kagome blinked at him for a moment, the sudden tirade of information coming as a slight shock to her. After a while, she smiled brightly and nodded. "Got it."

The professor chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Good girl. Just remember, being a dancer is no where near easy. All you need to do is remember the love and the passion that it takes to bring a dance to life. Then you'll be all right." He smiled warmly at her and handed her the envelope. "Good luck, my dear."

Kagome stood and took the envelope, flashing a huge grin in reply. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Professor Takashi." The man nodded, and she turned to walk out the door. Just as she reached it, she stopped. "Wait a minute, professor," she said, turning back around to face him. "You never told me my mentor's name."

The professor smiled. "It doesn't matter what his name is. All that matters is that he teaches you what you need to know."

Convinced, Kagome nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

"Mom, honestly, I don't know where I'll be going after I leave Chicago. It's all up to the manager and the rest of the crew." Kagome shifted a little to pull a pack of Juicy Fruit out of her jeans pocket. She unwrapped a stick and popped it into her mouth, chewing a bit as she listened to her mother's rambling. Ms. Higurashi had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous, and right now, she was nervous about her daughter spending six weeks with a bunch of complete strangers, even if she was doing it for her dancing career.

"But Kagome, you don't even know which one of them is Professor Takashi's friend. What if you end up with the wrong people? What if someone tries to kidnap you? This would be the perfect time to do it!" her mother stated anxiously.

Kagome had to laugh at that. Her mother could come up with the strangest ideas sometimes. "Mom, I'm pretty sure it won't come to that. Besides, the professor told me that I'd be picked up by a Houshi Miroko, or something like that. Wait, no, it was Miroku. Houshi Miroku. He's the crew manager. How many guys do you know whose name is _Houshi,_ for goodness' sake?"

Ms. Higurashi chuckled lightly. "All right, but could he be the friend Professor Takashi was referring to?"

"I thought of that, but that would be impossible, considering the fact that the professor never told me his friend's name." She could practically see her mother nodding as she figured out the logic of the situation. She knew it wouldn't stop her anxiety though. "Look, mom," Kagome started when her mother didn't answer. "Please stop worrying. I'll be fine. If anything comes up, I promise I'll call. All right? Now I really have to go. I have to get my luggage before Mr. Houshi gets here."

"Okay, dear," Ms. Higurashi said, sounding only slightly defeated. "Go on ahead and have a good time. And remember, you're a terrific dancer. Now just let the rest of the world see that."

The young girl had to smile at her mother's encouragement. Her mom always knew exactly what to say. "Thanks, mom. I'll call you soon. Bye. Love you." Then she canceled the call and placed her cell back into it's pouch on her purse. _Now, for my luggage,_ she reminded herself. She stood up from her seat in the waiting area and picked up her yellow backpack, which she had used as a carry on to hold her hygiene products and an extra change of clothes on the plane. She made her way to the baggage claim, and started looking for her bags. She found them one by one, first her small blue roller, than her carpet bag, and finally the duffle bag where she held all her dancing outfits and needed materials. Kagome smiled to herself as she carefully loaded all her belongings onto a trolley. _All I have to do now is wait,_ she thought. So she did. She waited and waited, first standing near the airport entrance, and then turning around and walking back to the gate she had arrived in. Seeing no one there who could be looking for a particular someone, she walked back to the entrance. Thirty minutes passed. Then forty minutes. Then an hour. Kagome sighed disappointedly as she took one of the unoccupied seats near the doors. "He's late," she mumbled quietly, wondering what on earth could have happened to him. "Really late." She sighed again and scowled. "Dammit, now what am I going to do? Should I go to the hotel on my own?" Deciding against it, the girl picked up her purse and headed to the nearest airport coffee shop, pushing the trolley along with her. _Well,_ she thought. _I might as well get myself something to drink._

She walked up to the counter and waited patiently for one of the counter girls to notice her. Luckily there wasn't much of a line, so it didn't take to long. "I'll have a double espresso, please," she said, when one of them finally turned their attention to her. "Not too much whipped cream." The counter girl nodded and headed off to make the coffee. A moment later she handed Kagome a steaming Styrofoam cup. Kagome nodded her thanks and paid for her drink, and then went to sit at an empty table. She sipped the espresso slowly, taking time to thank heaven that Chicago had an excellent taste for coffee. _That's one of the things I've missed about home, _she thought, a touch of loneliness hitting her. _Mom's coffee._

A quiet giggle close to her jerked Kagome out of her thoughts. "Miroku, you flatterer," came a girl's voice. Then more giggles.

_Miroku?_ Kagome wondered, suddenly more alert. _Houshi Miroku?_ She swivelled in her seat to see if anyone was behind her. Sure enough, a young, handsome, brown-haired man was seated a couple of tables behind her. He had a blonde on his lap and two redheads sitting on either side of him. Kagome blinked in fascination as she watched the blonde giggle while he whispered something in her ear. She leaned forward just a little, noticing the laminated sign leaning forgotten against his chair. It read "Higurashi Kagome - Welcome to Chicago!" in bold letters. The girl smirked with amusement as she realized that she had found the manager she had been waiting for.

Her amusement was gone in an instant, however, when she saw Miroku slowly caressing the curves on the blonde's body. The girl giggled as she traced imaginary lines on his neck. _Pervert!_ Kagome thought, slightly disgusted. _How can guys stand slutty bimbos like that?_ She got up, deciding to say something harsh to scold him for his actions and for making her wait, but stopped when the manager suddenly spoke.

"All right then, girls," Miroku said, his voice suave and seductive. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I've been making another young lady wait. So," he shifted a bit and gently pushed the blonde off of his lap. The girl pouted as he made her stand up. "I've got to be going to look for her."

The man stood up, and at that moment, Kagome presented herself in front of him. "It's a little too late for that, Mr. Houshi," she said, disguising the amusement in her voice with a slight tinge of anger. "I think I found you first."

Miroku blinked at her. "Miss Higurashi Kagome?" he said, sounding awed.

Kagome nodded.

"Wow..." A lecherous smile started on his face as he looked the girl appreciatively up and down. His smile grew wider as his gaze rested on Kagome's hips, torso, and full breasts. It took a moment for the girl to realize what he was doing, but when she finally did, she scowled angrily.

"Mr. Houshi," she began, her voice a dangerous tint of poison. "If you do not stop looking at me like that right now, I swear I will knock your eyes out of your head."

Miroku looked up in surprise, his respect for the girl starting to take place. _So she's _not _like the other girls I've slept with,_ he thought. "I apologize, Miss Higurashi. I will keep my eyes to myself from no on." Kagome nodded coldly, but the look in his eyes told her that he definitely would not be doing anything of the sort. Then he smiled in a warm, businesslike manner. "I'm sorry for making you wait. Did you have a good flight?"

Kagome smiled back and nodded. "Good enough, thank you. And please call me Kagome."

"All right, Kagome then. And you may call me Miroku." He moved to get some of her bags. "Let's go. I've got a car waiting." Then without even as much as a wave good-bye to the bimbo girls, he led Kagome off and out of the airport.

Miroku unlocked his amber-colored Cadillac as they reached it, and immediately opened the trunk to put Kagome's bags inside. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring the Porsche this time. You were probably expecting it. But I was pretty sure your luggage wouldn't fit in it." He grinned as Kagome handed him the rest of her stuff. "And by the looks of it, I was right."

The girl didn't reply? _Porsche?_ she thought wonderingly. _Why would I be expecting a Porsche? Professional dancers couldn't possible be paid _that_ much, could they? _She walked to the passenger door and smiled as Miroku graciously opened it for her before taking his seat on the other side. _Then again,_ she reconsidered, buckling herself in. _If they're really that good..._

"So, Kagome," Miroku grinned at her as he gunned the engine. "Have you been to Chicago before?"

Kagome shook her head. "I've never really been anywhere outside of New York and California. I grew up in Los Angeles, and moved to New York so I could attend college there."

Miroku nodded and turned into a street with dozens of trees on either side, creating a sort of archway above them. "That's what Mr. Takashi told me. You attend Juilliard, yes?" Kagome nodded, and the man clucked his tongue approvingly. "Incredible school, Juilliard."

"Did you know Mr. Takashi before this?"

"No. We just met over the phone. He told me you'd be staying with us for a while, and he'd already made arrangements with our lead guy. He only told me a little bit; that you wanted to audition for the American Guild of Dance and needed some hardcore experience. So I went along with it. It didn't seem like such a bad idea." At this, he looked over at Kagome and grinned again, appreciating her beauty. "Apparently I was right."

Kagome smiled lightly. _So it's the "lead guy" who's Professor Takashi's friend. Now it makes sense why he'd want me to be taken under his wing. If he's the star of a popular dance crew, then he _must _be good!_ Her excitement was starting to build as the full impact of everything that was going on hit her. Here she was, in this completely foreign city, with a guy she'd never met before, about to meet what she supposed was one of the best dancing crews in the country! _They must be incredible_, she thought. _I wonder what sort of music they preform to. Jazz? Classical? Ballroom? Maybe even Russian ballet! Then whatever I learn I can definitely use as routine material for my auditions! _

"Kagome," Miroku said, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. "You're being pretty quiet. What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head, grinning happily. "I'm just excited!" she exclaimed. "I've never done anything like this on my own before, and with people I don't know. It's just that I'm sure the experience will be one I'll never forget. So I'm happy." She looked up at Miroku, her eyes so bright with anticipation that the manager had to laugh.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," he said. "Hopefully we will be able to reach up to all your expectations."

Kagome smiled. "Hopefully I'm able to reach yours."

"I'm sure you will." At that, Miroku reached over and took her hand, squeezing it encouragingly. Kagome was impressed by the sweet gesture, especially after she had gotten such a bad first impression of him. _Perhaps he's not such a bad guy after all,_ she thought.

A few minutes later, Miroku pulled into a parking space in front of a large Hampton hotel. "Here we are," he announced, turning off the engine. He unlocked the car and quickly got out. Then he went and opened the passenger door and helped Kagome out of the car. He quickly went to the trunk and unloaded all of her belongings from the car, and then somehow managed to carry them all by himself, leaving Kagome empty-handed. "Come on. Let's go meet the rest of the crew."

Kagome's heart beat wildly as he led her into the hotel, up the elevator, and pushed the button for the thirty-eighth floor. "We've got the entire floor to ourselves," he told her proudly. "It's like a penthouse, only in a hotel." The doors opened, and Kagome gasped as she was met with the sight of a lush, deep green carpet, with extremely large, comfortable-looking couches across the room. Blood-red curtains with a slight tint of gold aligned the windows, and the view outside was incredible. You could practically see the whole city. Miroku smiled and nudged her inside. Her heartbeat quickened even more as he led her to a door on the right side of the room and opened it. At least twelve people were seated inside, and all eyes turned to them as they walked in.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our crew. She'll be joining us for the tour by special request." Miroku urged her closer, and Kagome couldn't help but smile as they all greeted her warmly. Bright welcomes and hellos reached her, but before she could say anything, the manager took her firmly by the shoulders and steered her to the door. "And now to meet the rest of the band!" he exclaimed, leading her down the hall.

"Band? What band?" Kagome asked, but she stopped suddenly as Miroku opened a white wooden door and pushed her inside.

A silver-haired man looked up instantly as they walked in. Kagome's jaw dropped as she recognized him. Her body went numb, and it suddenly felt as though her insides had turned to ice. _No way,_ she thought, beginning to panic._ No way in hell!_

The man in the room seemed to be at a similar loss for words. His eyes became round as saucers as he stared at her, and his mouth opened and closed wordlessly, making him look a bit like a fish.

Miroku looked at the two and began to laugh insanely at their reaction. "Kagome," he said, his jovial voice booming in the silent room. "I'd like you to meet the famous singer, Taishou InuYasha!"


	3. Chapter 2: A Rocky Start

**Author's Note: **Heya! Sorry for the long awaited update...thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming! And just as a note, I AM still writing on the fanfics I've got up, but I'm starting a couple more because my plot bunny has been on a rampage for the longest time:P And I'm completely rewriting Angel in Disguise. The first chapter was crap, and I got this huge plot thing going on that hit me as I was writing the fourth chapter, so pretty much the whole of that story is going to get a rewrite. And I'm thinking about revising this one a bit too...I have to see yet. I'm waiting on some feedback from a few friends of mine.

Speaking of feedback, I STILL NEED A BETA READER! And I mean...like...a good one. : You know what I mean...if you think you're up to it, can you please check out my profile? I put some information in there. I'd ask some friends, but I don't really think any of them are into anime fanfiction. :P If you could help me out, I'd GREATLY appreciate it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please don't get to review!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never has been, and probably never will be. So please no suing.

**Chapter 2 - A Rocky Start**

The silence was deafening. If you had dropped a pin at that moment it probably would have echoed on and on for minutes on end. Miroku stared at the scene before him with slight surprise. "InuYasha," he began slowly. "I understand Kagome's shock at meeting you, but why are _you_ not saying anything? That's no way to greet a guest."

Still the hanyou said not a word. He just stared at the girl as if she were the lowest scum on earth.

Kagome recovered first. "I-InuYasha?" she stammered. "Um...hi..."

Suddenly InuYasha's feelings became evident. He rose slowly, still staring at her. "Kagome...what...the _fucking hell_ are you _doing here!_"

The girl gave a surprised squeak as a pillow was hurled in her direction. "Get out!" he continued yelling, leaving a speechless manager and dancer in his wake. "Get out of my room! I thought we agreed that we'd never see or hear from each other again! So get _out!_"

"HEY!" Kagome wasn't going to take it anymore. She caught the next pillow he threw at her and pitched it back, getting him hard in the chest. He looked at her in surprise. "I didn't _know_ I was going to be dancing with _you_, okay? If I had known, I never would have agreed to this! How could I have known you were the friend Professor Takashi was talking about! How a distinguished professor like him can even _stand_ knowing jackasses like you - "

"_Excuse me?_" InuYasha yelled back, sounding highly insulted. "_I'm_ the jackass here?" He threw his head back and laughed. "Says the unwelcome dancing wench! I can't believe he's got a student like you and is still sane. No way." He shook his head and took a couple of steps toward her. "No way in hell is this arrangement going to go through. You just go back to New York, missy," he put his hands on the girl's shoulders and started pushing her backwards toward the door, "and get the hell out of my life like you said you would."

Pissed, Kagome slapped his hands away. "Sorry, but that's not going to happen. I don't have a plane ticket home. So unless you can find some way to _pay_ for me to leave, it ain't happening, because I sure as hell don't have the money." She glared at him. "And don't touch me, because I don't want to be in your company as much as you don't want to be in mine." With that, she marched out the door and down the hall.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled after her. "Wait just a minute." He ran in front of her and stopped her movement with a hand on her head. "What do you mean you don't have the money to go home? Then how'd you get here? Did you blow all your cash or something?"

Kagome just glared at him. "No," she spat. "For your information, I didn't spend a dime. This whole thing was arranged by Professor Takashi, so he made the arrangements and paid for my flight."

InuYasha nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "Okay," he said, sounding as though everything were all settled. He dialed a number and informed her, "I'll be speaking to Takashi then."

The girl stared daggers at him, severely pissed off. With a _hmph_, she marched into his room and slammed the door behind her. It was the sound of a lock grating into position that got InuYasha moving. With an angry cry he turned off his cell phone and marched toward the door. "HEY WENCH!" he yelled, banging on the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Suddenly he jumped away from the door with another cry, this time holding his right foot in pain. He looked at the floor to see a pointy nail file jutting out from the crack underneath the door. The wench had gone and stabbed his toe with her nail care products!

"No!" came the reply. "I'm NOT getting out of here until you either get your effing attitude checked or you get me a plane ride home!"

"_Aaarrgghh!_" InuYasha slammed his fist into the door one last time, hard enough to create a sizable crack.

"Hey!" The abuse of his rented penthouse had finally sent Miroku, who had been sitting on the couch, watching the entire scene unfold before him with twisted fascination, into action. "Don't do that, InuYasha!" he yelled, grabbing the hanyou's fist before he could hit the door again. "You'll break down the door! And guess whose paycheck the money's going to come out of? Yours!" With much effort, he managed to pull InuYasha away from the door and onto the couch, where he sat stiffly, breathing hard through his nose.

"That...that..._bitch!_" he stammered. "She has the _gall..._"

"All right, InuYasha," Miroku started, still keeping a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from rising. "What's this all about? How do you and Kagome know each other?"

The hanyou looked at him in surprise. "What the fuck makes you think I'm going to tell you?" he cried in indignation. Growling, he dialed Takashi's number again and put the phone to his ear, waiting for it to ring. _Kagome! Why the fuck, of all people, did it have to be Kagome?_ he asked himself furiously. Finally, after what seemed to him like an eternity, the Juilliard professor picked up the phone. InuYasha went into a tirade. _Why?_ He kept asking. _Why?_ After about fifteen minutes he had his answer, and it didn't suit him at all. He was still furious over it, but it looked like the girl was going to stay.

Sighing, he canceled the call and flipped his phone to a close. "Damn it," he cursed, burying his face in his hands._ "_Why her? Why now?"

Miroku was staring at his friend in surprise. InuYasha hadn't been so open about his emotions in a long time. Of course he was a great singer, and a pretty decent friend, but when it came to being cold and silent, he was an absolute expert. The sudden vulnerability and openness about his anger and frustration came as a shock to him. "InuYasha," the manager started, running a hand through his brown locks. "Why are you so against Kagome being here?"

The hanyou scowled as he stood up. "That's none of your damn business," he said gruffly. "So quit asking questions." Still scowling, he marched to his bedroom door and once again rammed on it with his fist. "Kagome!" he yelled. "Get out! I've got something to tell you!"

Silence.

A growl escaped his lips as he raised his fist again. "Dammit, wench, quit being so uncooperative!" he demanded. "Just get out of my room so we can talk!"

Finally the door opened, and a pair of chocolate brown eyes peeked out and up at him. "What is it?" she asked in a quiet voice.

InuYasha looked at her for a moment, and then replied gruffly, "You're staying."

Kagome's eyes opened wide in amazement. "What?" she said, opening the door to its full length.

The scowl was back. "You heard me. You're staying." He pulled her roughly out of the room, earning himself a cry of protest and a slap on the arm, which he ignored. "Miroku will show you to your room. Dinner's at seven. Be late, and you don't eat. I'll show you the dance routines at around nine. Do your best to stay out of my way until then," he continued coldly, avoiding her gaze. "And I'll stay out of yours." He entered his room and was about to slam the door in her face when he stopped suddenly, as if having second thoughts. "Actually," he said. "It'd probably be best if you stay out of my way period. The less we run into each other, the better." With that, he shut the door and left a speechless Kagome to stare after him.

It took a moment for the girl to recover her composure, but when she did, she was plenty mad. She grabbed a couple of her suitcases, leaving Miroku to take care of the rest, and marched down the hall. Soon she realized that the manager wasn't walking behind her. She turned around and glared at him. "Well?" she screeched. Her voice was sounding unnaturally high. "You heard him. Show me to my room!"

Miroku's eyes widened and he scrambled after her, lugging her baggage along with him. He led her down another hall and to a room on the right, which he promptly unlocked. He swung the door open and deposited her bags inside. Then he gently pried from her hands the bags she was carrying and placed those inside. Suddenly he did something which literally shocked Kagome speechless. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her toward him, engulfing her in a hug that brought tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry InuYasha was such an ass to you, Kagome," he told her kindly. "You didn't deserve that sort of welcome. Don't let it keep you away from the rest of us, though, okay? I promise the others won't treat you like that." He pulled her away from him and smiled at her, using his thumb to dry the tears that had escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Then he nudged her into the room and made to close the door. "Make yourself at home," he said, and then he was gone.

Kagome stared at the door in silence, hot tears burning her cheeks. A stifled sob erupted in her chest, and all at once she was crying and laughing at the same time, crying because of the pain and laughing because of the irony of seeing InuYasha again. She fell onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke with a throbbing headache. _Damn,_ she thought, gingerly sitting up. _This is why I hate crying. The headache afterwards._ Stifling more sobs, she got out of bed and blinked, gaining ground slowly. It had grown darker, which meant that it was either almost seven or way past dinner. A low grumble in the pit of her stomach made her hope that it was the former. She made her way to the door and felt for the light switch, finding it a couple of inches above her head. Light flooded the room and she had to shield her eyes from the effects of the first impact, but at least she was able to see the clock. It was six-fifty. She had ten minutes to make herself presentable - her clothes and hair had gotten very rumpled during her nap - and make it down to dinner, or else, as InuYasha had promised, she wouldn't be fed. Moving fast, she donned a fresh pair of jeans and blouse from her suitcase, brushed her hair, and hurried out of the room.

Now the next thing she had to do was find the dining room. As it turned out, it wasn't hard to find at all. The chatter of the crew was loud enough to lead her there without much problem. Kagome knocked shyly on the doorframe as she entered. From the looks of it, she was the only one missing from the set. All heads turned to her direction, and suddenly she felt very self-conscious. "Um," she started quietly. "Am I late?"

The smallest of smiles started on InuYasha's lips, but it was gone so suddenly that Kagome had to wonder if it had even been there in the first place. He pointed to an empty seat diagonal from him and said, "Sit."

Kagome complied quietly. She smiled and thanked the butler as he placed a steaming plate of what looked like shrimp Alfredo in front of her. Apparently that was the right thing to do. One of the girls across the table grinned at Kagome's manners and said brightly, "She's polite. That's a good thing."

A laugh started around the table - completely skipping over InuYasha - and they nodded their heads. Kagome felt herself relaxing as she picked up her fork and began to eat. The chatter had started again, but she felt no need to talk. For the moment she was happy just enjoying her meal. The Alfredo was delicious. Almost as good as her mom's, in fact, which pleased her. It was awfully hard to find food that could compare to Ms. Higurashi's home-cooked meals.

Miroku grinned as he watched the young girl chew happily. "Good?" he asked.

Kagome smiled back and nodded. She swallowed before answering. "Very. You have no idea how hard it is for me to find a meal I actually like."

"I'm glad," Miroku said. "Did you have a good nap? You slept for quite a long time."

InuYasha scoffed at this. "She's _always_ been a heavy sleeper," he cut in.

The girl pointedly ignored him, however, and directed her answer at Miroku. "I was tired. All the day's events were beginning to stress me." She laid a heavy emphasis on that last sentence, and watched with a bitter pleasure as InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"So Kagome." The girl that had made the polite comment leaned over and tapped her on the arm. "I think now is a good time to officially welcome to you our group." She grinned brightly and stood up, and then began pointing out each person as she introduced them. "That is Yuka, Eri, Veronica, Joni, Ann, and Vicks. I'm Ayame." She sat back down and replaced her napkin on her lap. "We've got a couple of people missing, though. You've yet to meet Sango and Kohaku. And there's Rick and Victor. You've met Miroku. And InuYasha."

The girl named Ann gave a knowing smile. "Of course InuYasha. The entire world heard _that_ reunion."

There was a magnificent uproar at that statement. Even Miroku had joined in on the laughter. Kagome glanced up sharply at InuYasha then, surprised to see that his face had turned as crimson as her own. She giggled nervously. "You heard all that, huh?" she said, trying to play it off. "Well, don't worry. It won't be happening again." She looked pointedly at InuYasha as she said that. He only scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal!" Ann continued. "Believe me, we adore the drama. A little change of pace is a good thing with this crew. You have to keep things lively, you see, because it can get awfully boring living with this many people for so long."

Kagome's eyes widened, clearly not believing her. She doubted she could ever have a boring moment with InuYasha around. _He used to be so fun to be with,_ she thought sadly. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ She pushed the thoughts away and turned back to Ann. "Oh?"

Eri laughed at that. "So exactly how many of InuYasha's songs have you actually heard?" she questioned, a very accurate hunch of what the answer would be playing in her head.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "Um," she stammered, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes. "None of them?"

There was more loud laughter. "None of them?" Eri said. "Wow. He's an old friend of yours and you didn't know he had become a famous singer? You must be the first girl I've ever met who hasn't heard at least one of InuYasha's hits."

"Uh..." Kagome shifted again, feeling even more uncomfortable. "I knew he became a singer, I just never...um...I never..."

"Ohhhh." Eri's expression suddenly turned to one of intrigue. "So it was _that_ kind of relationship, wasn't it? Hot and heavy and then a painful breakup?"

Kagome was about to reply when InuYasha beat her to it. "I think," he said, surprising everyone in the room. "That the..._relationship_, for lack of a better term, between me and Kagome belongs to me and Kagome. In other words, keep your questions to yourselves."

The finality in his voice stopped all desire for conversation. Everyone just stared at him in surprise. Like Miroku had been, the entire crew was shocked by his sudden outburst of emotion. He was usually so reserved. Only Kagome was not surprised. Knowing InuYasha, she wouldn't have expected anything less.

"God," Eri finally spoke. "Take the fun out of everything, why don't you. You just completely killed our chances for good gossip."

At that, InuYasha rolled his eyes and got out of his seat. Without another word, he left the room. No one spoke for a while. They were all just too surprised. Finally Ayame turned to Kagome, a look of supreme awe on her face. "Wow, girl," she said. "Whatever you did to him, it must've been one hell of a relationship. I've never seen anyone get so much response from him."

Kagome sighed and picked at her food, her appetite suddenly gone. _She's right_, she thought dejectedly. _It was one _hell_ of a relationship._


End file.
